


the only crime is getting caught

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Language, Organized Crime, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Mattex: This wasn't what he had planned on being when he was in school. He'd wanted to be a footballer, and if that fell through, acting was the next best thing. But nothing went his way. He was spiralling downhill in a whirlwind. One moment; trialling for Leicester City. The next; living in a run down hotel room. He could've gone home. Could've sucked it up and told his mother that he failed at not just the sport he loved, but at life in general. Lost his girlfriend, lost his career intention, lost his home. Nothing was working his way.</p>
<p>Until he met her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only crime is getting caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU. I wrote it, didn't like it, re-read it, couldn't decide if I liked it, so here. You read it. I'm going to finish it anyway.
> 
> Smut in Chapter Two.

_Lies._

_It's all about lies, and secrets and sex._

_The world isn't straight cut, there is no happily ever after handed to you - you have to go out and find it yourself. And that's exactly what I did._

\--

This wasn't what he had planned on being when he was in school. He'd wanted to be a footballer, and if that fell through, acting was the next best thing. But nothing went his way. He was spiralling downhill in a whirlwind. One moment; trialling for Leicester City. The next; living in a run down hotel room. He could've gone home. Could've sucked it up and told his mother that he failed at not just the sport he loved, but at life in general. Lost his girlfriend, lost his career intention, lost his home. Nothing was working his way.

Until he met her.

\--

_She was different._

_Not like the other girls I'd met. Well - She wasn't a girl was she? No - She was a woman. A very gorgeous, very mysterious, very taken woman._

_She sat beside me at the bar, sliding in to the stool and ordering the both of us a drink. I don't remember what I was having, but she?_

_She had straight up Vodka._

\--

"Looking lonely there."

Her voice was husky, flirtatious and oh god, it sounded like pure sex. Matt struggled to remember how to speak, let alone to actually respond. She laughed at his speechless gaping, and he was sure he'd found the best sound he'd ever heard. She slid the glass across the bar, towards him before throwing back her own shot and tapping it twice against the wood of the bench. He shook his head, shrugging slightly as he looked back to admire the graining of the bar bench. Anything to look away from those alluring eyes and secretive smirk.

"Well - Not many people want to keep a guy like me company."

He turned to her, narrowing his eyes in confusion as she rose her eyebrow and smiled, tilting her head as she swung around to face him in her seat. "I can think of a few."

He grinned back, knocking down his glass of whatever and turning to meet her half way, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Someone like you shouldn't be around someone like me - Including your friends."

He stood, bowing dramatically before slipping through the crowded bar and out the front door. The night air was cold, biting at his skin and he cursed. He didn't have money for a taxi, didn't have anywhere he particularly wanted to go. So he wandered. He strolled down the sidewalk and kicked at the ground with every step, his hands burrowed in to the pockets of his coat. He looked up, just as a hand covered his mouth and two arms wrapped around his arms. He struggled as he was dragged in to a near by alley way, thrown off whoever had manhandled him and he staggered. He swung around, his fist connecting with the hard cheekbone of one of his so-called-kidnappers. Cursing, he held his hand against his chest while the guy wiped at the blood on his cheek. He moved to walk towards him, but his friend held out an arm, holding him back with a single word. "Ben."

Matt glared, throwing his arms out and growling at the two of them. "What the fuck do you want? I ain't got no money, I ain't got no jewels. Fuck, I don't even have a watch!"

'Ben' smirked, shaking his head as his friend rolled his eyes, holding up his hands as he stepped forward. "Whoa! Hey, mate! Calm the fuck down alrigh'. We ain't jumping you."

Matt frowned, confused at his words. "What?" They were English, the both of them. But the words they spoke were strange. 

"Jumping. We ain't robbing you or killing you." He shrugged, as Ben chuckled darkly. "Yet." He growled, glaring at Matt as he moved his jaw around. 

"Benedict." The other guy glared at him, a warning in his tone and Matt was even more confused. "Name's Arthur."

Matt nodded, shrugging his shoulders and rubbing at his hand. "And you are here why exactly?"

"Consider them 'my friends'."

Matt looked past the two of them, as they stepped aside and the woman from the bar stood with her arms folded and a smirk on her lips. 

"So - You got your friends to manhandle me in to a dark alley - because I didn't stick around to talk to you? Lady, you are awfully persistent."

The two boys glared, moving to grab him but she held up her hand. "Actually - That's exactly why they manhandled you. Like I said - Matt -" His eyes narrowed as she spoke his name, because he'd never given it to her. "- I know a few people who want a guy like you for company"

\--

_They convinced me that they weren't fucking with my head. They tied a blindfold over my eyes and guided me in to a car. I could feel her sitting beside me - the heat of her drawing me closer, and she laughed. I remember asking for her name, and I remember her answer._

_"River. Call me River."_

_It wasn't her real name, I came to learn. It was a name used by the 'company' when referring to her. A codename, of sorts. But I rolled that word around on my tongue and the tingle of it ran down my spine. Yes - River suited her._

_They dragged me in to a room, freezing cold and the faint buzz of air conditioners was heard in the background. I didn't understand at the time why. It's London - It's generally always cold. I remember them removing the blindfold as they sat me down in an uncomfortable metal chair. A man sat in front of me, another four people sitting beside him. I glanced around quickly. I was in a warehouse - why? I wasn't sure. But I was certain that tonight was going to be a lot more interesting than I had thought it would be._

\--

'River' walked past him, her hand trailing along his back as she did. She smiled, a small laugh escaping her as she joined the group of five, sitting herself down beside the centre man - on his right side, Matt noted. 

"Matt Smith - Thank you for coming."

The Centre Man, as Matt had taken to calling him, began to speak, opening his arms in a welcoming gesture. Matt scoffed, pushing down the terror of such a situation with false confidence, and 'River' smirked. 

"Oh, it was my pleasure. Not like I had much of a choice, right?"

It was meant to be sarcastic, a rhetorical question that he didn't need an answer too, and yet Centre Man gave him one. 

"You always have a choice Smith. You made yours in the bar."

Matt narrowed his eyes, his jaw set in a straight line as he folded his arms over his chest and leant back in the chair. "I wasn't aware I was given one."

'River' laughed, shaking her head of fabulous hair, and he lost his focus for a moment at the sway of those curls. "Most people aren't."

Centre Man glanced to her, and her laugh cut short as she rolled her eyes. He turned his gaze on him, leaning forward and clasping his hands together over the top of the table. "Let's get to straight to the point. Smith - We need you. And we rather think you need us."

Matt was even more confused than before. Needed him? Needed them? What - Did they think they knew everything about him? This little mafia look-alike situation wasn't going to scare him. He'd seen more than enough films to know that the weak under-confident recruit never lasted long through the first meeting. "Look - I don't know what's going on, or what you've got here, but I really don't give a fuck. I just want to go home, pass out on my mattress, and forget this night happened. That is what I want. That is what I 'need'. Anyway that's at all possible?"

They were silent for a moment, 'River' staring at him with her mouth half open in a smile and he almost felt like he accomplished something.

He was wrong.

They began to laugh. A half-bald guy doubled over on the table while the woman next to him hid her laughs behind her hand. On the other side, a man with somewhat spiky hair and a red head tried to speak to each other, but their laughs drowned their attempts. He glared at them, while Centre Man grinned. "You've got fight in yeh - I like it."

It was then he realized that Centre Man's accent wasn't British. He wasn't English like 'River'. Like Ben and Arthur. He was Scottish.

And Matt thought that might be the thing that terrified him the most about this.

Centre Man held up his hand, effective silencing them a single gesture. "Here's the thing Smith. We've been following you for a while now. Since school basically. And when that accident happened, the one that ended your football career, we took our chance. We need someone like you. We want someone like you. The question is... Are you willing to want us?"

Matt stared him down, even more confused and frankly, feeling a little hung over already. His eyes flicked to 'River' and she was smiling at him. Like she already knew his answer.

And suppose she did.

Because Matt found himself nodding silently and being handed an envelope. 

And as the table cleared and he was left to sit in the cold on the uncomfortable metal chair; having been tasked with finding his own way home, 'River' leant down and whispered in his ear. A single word. One word that he'd ponder over, dream over, want over, until he got it. And she sauntered off, him watching her as she left with that word ringing in his head.

"Alex"

\--

_I learnt her name. Her actual, proper name. And in no time, I was working for Moffat._

_Steven Moffat? The head man. The big shot._

_He was Centre Man._

_I learnt that I'd be in charge of infiltration. Apparently my second career choice of acting would've been a good first one - because that's what had drawn them to me. I was tasked with a group of others to go, as they say, undercover._

_I'm still not sure why they chose me. But apparently Alex had a hand in that._

_She happened to be one of the people I'd be working with. Along with one of the men from the table; David, and two other girls. Karen and Billie._

_It took me a couple of weeks, constantly flirting with Alex while the other three watched in amusement, before I was suddenly made aware that Alex? She wasn't available._

_Her daughter had appeared one day, her husband kissing Alex quickly on the cheek before rushing away. And while I learnt that Salome was good at wrapping people around her finger..._

_I think my heart broke at that kiss._

_I was determined though. I wanted Alex, and if there was only one thing I fought for to get - it would be her._

_It'd just take me a while to do so._


End file.
